Love of a Shadow
by Raven-Fire0053
Summary: I live on the streets and roam the allys to survive. I am alone...Until he came along...The Shadow in the Dark...is he simply a shadow? or is he more? hieioc
1. who is my rescuer?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho, kay?  
  
Yusuke: The storys would be a lot more...uh...'interesting' if she did.  
  
Raven_Fire: *smacks Yusuke across the face*  
  
*Yusuke stumbles backword*  
  
Raven_Fire: *steps infront of the swaying Yusuke* This story is written in frist person, so don't be surprised if some of the "I's" are not capital, since im typing this in 'wordpad.'   
  
READ AND REVEIW!! I NEED HELP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stepped quietly but quickly through the Tokyo city allys. I wouldn't let them catch me. I had to keep running. I heared voices from behind, making my pace quicken. I was soon in a run, but no matter where I went, they followed.  
  
"She's over there!" A shadow on the wall pointed in my direction. I turned around and sprinted the other way, but I tripped over some garbage. "crap!" I hissed to myself. "There!" The shadows closed in. There were too many for me to fight and no where to run. I looked around for any salvation, but there was nothing aside from the old bricked ally.  
  
I stood up as the shadows came into veiw. Brandishing large weapons, they backed me to the wall. Their leader stepped forth.  
  
"I'm impressed little lady..." he said, holding up a rather large knife. "You gave us quiet a work out, running all over these allys..." He held the knife to my throat. "Now hand us all ya doe and we might just leave you in peace..." He searched down my arm and snatched up the small walet in my hand. "This all ya got?" he spat. I said nothing. He threw my wallet to the bandit behind him, then looked me up and down, when suddenly his eyes lit up. I glanced down to see him staring at my gleaming crystal necklace. He quickly grabbed it and yanked it off my neck. "Well, i guess you weren't so useless after all." He said, withdrawing the knife from my skin.  
  
"NO!!" i cried, "don't take my pendant! i'll do anything you say!" I was always strong around thieves, but when it came to my necklace, i broke down terribly. My crystal necklace was the only sliver left to my mother's name. She gave it to me just before my step-father banished me from my own house. I promised her that I would never loose it.  
  
The leader gave me a sly look. "anything?" he repeated. I didn't like the sound of it, but i nodded weakly. He stopped and thought for a moment. "Hmm...let's see..." he said, "I want you to sustain a beating from my gang." I stared at him, nut answered, "fine."  
  
His team of bandits boxed me in. One particularly large thug grabbed me by the arm and tossed me to the bandit acroos the way. He pushed me back.. They continued this little game of 'Push-and-Shove' until I stumbled and fell beneath them. They began stomping and kicking me with their steal-toed boots. I sealed my eyes shut and covered my head, bracing myself for the coming scurges.  
  
When they had finally had enough fun, they turned back to the leader who was laughing hystarically. I could hear him snnickering even though my eyes were closed.  
  
"Are you gonna give it back boss?" A bandit asked. There was a silence. "Mmm...na...go ahead and kill'er!" he said.  
  
I felt the anger surge through me. There were so many words i wnated to scream, yet there I lay, too paralyzed to lift a finger. I heared the thugs laugh and step closer to me, uncovering large weapons. I clenched my teeth. They laughed like hyenas at the sight of my shaking body. I couldn't die like this...it would be a discrace to my mother...not like this...  
  
Suddenly, the thieves stopped laughing. I heared a body fall to the ground and they all dropped silent.  
  
"WHA-" another bdoy fell. I heared swift feet as more thugs collapsed to the ground. "Aah! He's too fast! REATREAT!" one screamed. Clopping feet entered my ears as the thieves split down either side of the ally. Only two feet were left approaching me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my savior, but i could see nothing but a black figure. My vision slid in and out of focus. Two red eyes blinked at me.  
  
It began to rain. The cold droplets felt soothing against my burning hot skin. My breathing turned heavy and my eyelids sank as i tried to focus on th figure above. He tilted his head, obviously unable to grasp the concept that i was exhuasted.  
  
He suddenly swept me into his arms and began dashing through the allys at unimaginable speeds. I clutched closer to him as the surroundings blurred by. I began to feel tired and weak, and I slowly fell asleep in my rescuer's arms...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven_fire: There's chap 1. PLEASE, R&R! i need to know if i should continue! I have some more written, so if you like it, i'll put it up.  
  
Yusuke: *silent*  
  
Kuwabara: Yusuke says she reeeeally needs your help.  
  
Raven_fire: oh, reeeeeealy...*looks at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *shakes head vigorously*  
  
*Raven_fire chases Yusuke in the background* COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
*Kuwabara laughs hystarically*  
  
Kurama: Raven_Fire will return with more if you say so. please read & reveiw! 


	2. he saved me again

Disclaimer: right. I don't own Yu Yu hakusho. You should know that already!  
  
I wasn't gonna publish the next chap until I got more reviews, but my crazy friend threatened to sick Youko on me if I didn't, soo, you know, I guess I should...  
  
Well, Yusuke's in hiding, Kuwabara is busy being stupid, Hiei is...gone. And Kurama is...ya, gardening. I guess it's just me and the ol' computer screen!  
  
PLZ R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was awoken by the sound of pattering rain on a tin roof. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find that I was in a huge warehouse, with crates all around me. My long jacket was laid over me, looking dirty and oil-stained, proving that my fight the night before was not a dream. I stood up and swung it over my shoulders. I still felt a little light headed, but I tried to ignore it.  
  
Walking to the doors of the warehouse, I pushed them open and stepped out into the rain. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stared up at the gray sky. "Frickin' rain..." I muttered. "Never stops..." I began sloshing down the Tokyo streets.  
  
I entered many 'help wanted' stores that day, but unluckily, they all turned me down. I looked at the city clock. "9:22? Already?" I said to myself. "Well doesn't time fly when you're having so much fun? And it still hasn't stopped raining!" I shook my head and continued walking downtown.  
  
It was then that my mysterious rescuer came to mind again. All I could remember were the glowing red eyes gazing down at me...why had he looked so confused at my exhaustion? And why had he seemed so fast? Could he have been-no...he had to be human...he looked too much like one.  
  
I dug deeper into thought, still wandering the streets, unknowing of where I was walking, or where I was going, for that matter. Deliriously, I stepped out into an unapproved street crossing, where a huge truck came speeding out of nowhere.  
  
I jerked up to see the headlights shining in my eyes. I blinked away and braced myself for the impact, when suddenly; I felt the wind and rain graze against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see the black figure from the night before. "You!" I hissed. He looked down as he landed in a dark ally. He gently set me on the ground and glared at me with those glowing red eyes.  
  
"Go back to the warehouse before you get yourself into any more trouble." He barked, pointing across the street to the tin-roofed building. All I could do was gaze at him.  
  
"Tell me your name first!" I demanded.  
  
He blinked at me. "...I can't..." He replied. "Well, I guess I'm not going back to the warehouse then," I said, crossing my arms.   
  
"Well, I guess you're sleeping out here then,"   
  
I dropped my arms. He snickered and turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me.  
  
"Well, if you won't tell me your name, can you at least take me back?" I asked. "You never know, I could get into another tight spot, and you'd seem to care a lot if I were to."  
  
He gave me an odd look. "Sorry, but I can't." He turned again, but I didn't let go. "Please...stay with me, for just one night?" He gazed into my eyes. "Just one night!" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright..." He said. I smiled and turned around to walk to the warehouse.  
  
He walked behind me the whole way, and when we arrived, he had me open the doors. He closed them behind us as I chose a good spot to sleep. When I was satisfied, I laid down and spread my jacket over me. 'The Shadow Boy', as I decided to call him simply stood against a crate, waiting for me to fall asleep.  
  
"Good-night..." I whispered. A small 'Hn.' was all got in return. I sighed and rolled away from him.  
  
I soon heard 'The Shadow Boy' slide down the crate next to me. There was some rustling and the sound of metal clanging. I silently looked over to see him leaning on a long Japanese sword and sheath. I eyed it suspiciously, but shrugged it off. //I guess you have to have some kind of weapon if you're a superhero...// I smiled at the thought and began to drift off to sleep....  
  
//The Shadow Boy's perspective//  
  
I was roused by a chilled wind across my face. Lifting my head, I saw the nearest window blowing on its hinges. Next to me, the human was shivering rapidly. I placed my Katana on the ground and took off my hooded jacket, placing it around her. I got to my feet and pushed the window shut. When I returned to my resting place, the girl's shivering turned to steady rhythmic breathing. Unknowingly, I smiled at her; so innocent and pure...I loved to see this again as my purity and innocence and long since been swept away.  
  
I sat back next to her and gently touched her face. She sighed a bit, making me smile. I couldn't remember how long it had been since I had smiled that way. It was a true smile, showing my lost happiness...  
  
Suddenly, my smile sank to a frown; I caught myself stroking the cheek of this unknown human. I quickly withdrew my hand and laid it on my Katana. I could no longer stay with her. The sun would soon rise and my identity would no longer be a secret. I bit my lip and tucked my Katana into my belt. I reached for my jacket, but I stopped as my eyes met the sleeping human beneath it. I sighed and smiled. //I have more...//  
  
I pulled a dagger from my boot. I fingered it for a moment and finally etched a note into the crate next to her. I drove it into the wood at the end and turned to leave. I gave the human one last glance and left through the broken window. 


	3. his face, unveiled

Disclaimer: Like I said...I DON'T own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any or Avril Lavigne's songs for that matter. That's right people, this fic contains Avril's "I'm With You". Even though I don't really like Avril Lavigne, this song fit perfectly with the setting and story.  
  
Hiei: Who the hell is Av-ril La-vig-nee?  
  
*Yusuke drags Hiei off to the side and whispers something in his ear*  
  
Hiei: what? Av-ril La-vine? Ooooh!  
  
Raven-fire: *rolls eyes* enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, I awoke to the sun shining, only to find that The Shadow Boy had left me instead. I pushed myself onto my elbows and saw the boy's jacket around me. I smiled at this, when suddenly, the hilt of a dagger caught my eye. I turned and read the message engraved in the crate. My smile broadened. There, etched in messy letters, were the words:  
  
CITY BRIDGE, NIGHT  
  
I closed my eyes and nestled into the jacket around me. I felt the Shadow's warm fingers touching my face in my sleep. Could I have been falling in love with the Shadow in the Dark...?  
  
~*~*~  
  
/I'm standing on a bridge; I'm waiting in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now./  
  
The sun had set long before and still I waited in that streetlight. Could I have mistaken his message?  
  
/There's nothing but the rain; no footsteps on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound.../  
  
To my displeasure, the rain had started again. I flipped my hood over my head and shoved my hands in my pockets.  
  
/Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?/  
  
//where are you, Shadow boy? Please come...//  
  
/It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you.../  
  
The thunder roared.  
  
//I'm still waiting...take me away from my crumbled life...I'm waiting for you...//  
  
/I'm looking for a place; I'm searching for a face. Is there anybody here I know?//  
  
//I can't even see your face...show me who you really are...please...//  
  
/'Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess. And no one likes to be alone./  
  
//Don't abandon me again...you're my last hope...I know how you feel, I know that your alone... ... ... but so am I.//   
  
/Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?/  
  
//...Where are you...?//  
  
/It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you! I'm with you!/  
  
//I'm yours...take me away...//  
  
/Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you...oh...I'm with you... ... .../  
  
"I'm with you..."  
  
My head snapped up. There, standing in the darkness ahead, was The Shadow boy. I saw his sleek silhouette and red eyes blinking at me.  
  
"Shadow..." I whispered. "You did return." He smirked at me. "I'm no thief." He said, holding up my necklace.  
  
I gasped. "My pendant!" He threw it to me. I quickly hooked it around my neck. As I lifted my head, I saw a look of despair in his scarlet eyes. He seemed very uneasy and restless. "Shadow," I whispered, "what's the matter?"  
  
//The Shadow Boy's Perspective//  
  
I sighed deeply. "Nothing..." I closed my eyes and shook my head. She surely couldn't understand my feelings; I couldn't even understand my feelings. My mind was commanding me to leave; yet my heart was telling me to stay. I bit my lip and tried to sort out my emotions, but it was no use, they were too scrambled and confused.  
  
She took a step closer and I backed away. "Shadow...don't leave me again..." She pleaded. Her voice made my nerves tremble. Why didn't I understand these emotions? The human seemed to sense my irritation better than I did. Maybe these were human emotions I was experiencing.  
  
I had to retreat. I wouldn't risk these emotions overcoming me. "I-I must go..." I said, quickly turning to leave.  
  
But my heart wouldn't let me: "Wait!" The human called. I stopped immediately but didn't turn around. I felt my hands curl into fists as I tried to organize my thoughts and feelings.  
  
"Please Shadow... I need to see your face..." She said. "That's all I ask of you!"  
  
There was something about this human that I could not refuse, and I didn't know why. I slowly turned my head to her. Her wispy aqua eyes gazed back at me.  
  
At that moment, my heart was overwhelmed with, what humans called 'pity'. I was opened up to human emotions and I finally understood how this girl felt:  
  
She was lonely. Abandoned, left to fend for herself...and scarred with the same past as I. She asked so little of me, and yet, I refused her. The least I could do was grant a small wish to a human suffering the same torment as myself.  
  
Slowly, I approached her, stopping just before the light.  
  
//Riuka's Perspective//  
  
My heart beat faster with every step that he took. His feet inched into the light. Finally, I was to see the face of The Shadow Boy, my mysterious savior. Slowly, the light made it's way up his body, revealing black boots and a long leather jacket. It waved gently as he advanced another step in. The light shone up to his chin, now; one step and the shadow would emerge from the umbra in which he lives. I felt myself peeling my nails away.  
  
He took the last step...  
  
So this was the Shadow's real face- His garnet eyes stunned me momentarily. His fair skin was framed by raven-black hair, with a white star flowering in the middle. Underneath his flowing bangs was a white bandana, concealing the very top of his forehead. I simply gazed at him, admiring his beautiful face and well-built body.  
  
My stare was broken as he stepped even closer to me. Out of all the things I expected him to do next, coming nearer was almost the opposite. He was now within an arms length, and he inched one last step. He shifted his eyes left to right, and blinked at me. We just stood there for a minute, staring at each other.  
  
Somewhat jaded, I slowly reached out a hand and rested it on his cheek. His light skin was soft to the touch; just as I imagined it would be. I moved my hand downward a bit, when I suddenly found myself slowly and gently stroking moistened lips. They were even softer and richer than his cheeks. I moved the rest of my fingers over them as they parted just enough to respire out of. I could feel his warm breath on my skin, sending a soothing chill down my spine.  
  
But before he would make another move, he stopped himself and took my hand, gently lowering it to my side. He broke eye contact and looked away, still holding my hand.  
  
I wrapped my fingers around his, making him look back at me. I smiled at his reaction; a slight look of surprise, yet the smallest hint of desire as well.   
  
Then suddenly, his eyes shot a shrill message straight through my heart. The soft, smoothed eyes were no more, but in its place were fiery, almost angered, eyes. I understood what they were trying to tell me; my Shadow had to leave me now. He gave my hand one last, affectionate grasp before turning away, back into the darkness. I couldn't stop him again. He had done enough for me now, and I had to let him return.   
  
My heart sank as he disappeared into the city's black alleys, his jacket flowing gracefully behind him. In my heart, he would always live on, and one day, I would return to touch those velvety lips once again...  
  
The Shadow in the Dark...  
  
Travel through a forsaken land  
  
To a place you'll never see again  
  
Walk through the wood and climb a tree,  
  
To glimpse the shadow lurking  
  
It will caress you in it's   
  
Darkness  
  
And twirl you 'round in its splendor  
  
Your soul will live on intertwined with it:  
  
The Shadow in the Dark  
  
By: Jennifer Ledoux  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven-fire: Chapter three. How do you like? I know I kinda went a little too far, but that's the way I am.  
  
Yusuke: What was up with the poem? It was sooo dramatic.  
  
Raven-fire: *hits head AGAIN* TAKE THAT BACK! MY BEST FRIEND WROTE THAT!  
  
Yusuke: *rubs head* you mean the psycho one with the even psycho-er muse?  
  
Raven-fire: *-_-'* Yes, that one...  
  
Anyway, PLZ READ & REVIEW!! I need suggestions for the next chap, or if I should even do another chap. Thanks for all the positive reviews so far though. Peace!  
  
Raven-fire 


End file.
